Spin the Bottle
by TerraClara
Summary: Based off 'Blame it on the Alcohol' promo. Kurt is upset when a drunken Blaine kisses Rachel. But if Blaine has anything to do with it, Kurt might just forgive him and learn something new in the process...


**Written for Grace: bluegirl215 on Twitter. Hopefully that name shows up. blue girl 215 (minus spaces.) She's totally awesome, you should all follow her.**

**This is based off the promo for '****Blaine**** Blame it on the Alcohol', the episode coming out next week. Who all's excited?**

**I love writing drunk!Blaine almost as much as dapper!Blaine. He's just so adorable.**

**xxxxx**

Kurt watched in disbelief as Rachel snagged Blaine's cardigan, pulling him over to her. He knew it was a bad idea from the start; who puts the word 'trainwreck' into the title of a party? Kurt had gone as a way to see all his friends. Now that he was at Dalton, he couldn't hang out with them as much. He had taken Blaine so he could meet New Directions, but he couldn't have known what was going to happen. After all, who would have known Blaine was a sloppy drunk? And all of New D, for that matter. Kurt hadn't had much to drink; he didn't really like the taste of alcohol. In terms of lightweights, though, Blaine was king.

Kurt had been a little reluctant when Rachel suggested Spin the Bottle, but Blaine was excited, and pulled Kurt down to sit in a circle on the floor with him. All of New Directions, Blaine, and Kurt sat cross-legged on Rachel's carpet, with an empty beer bottle in the center. Puck elected to go first, and twirled the bottle around. It landed on Quinn. Everyone cheered, and someone whispered an "Awkward.". Puck leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Rachel booed.

"New rule! No che-chee-chee- mouth only! Otherwises it's laaaaame." They cheered again.

Quinn spun the bottle, landing on Rachel. They stared at each other. Quinn blinked and pecked Rachel on the lips, hurrying back to her spot. Rachel spun… and landed on Blaine. Everyone looked back and forth between the two. Blaine was giggling softly over having been chosen, and just smiled blankly. Rachel hooked a hand into his sweater and dragged him towards her. Unfortunately, Kurt was in between the two, and their lips met a foot from his face. He knew he made a face similar to that of a serial killer's, but he couldn't help it. _And what the hell? Blaine seems to be… responding?_

"Okay, I think we've seen enough!" Kurt called out when they had been kissing for ten seconds. His voice rose up into the higher parts of his vocal range. He didn't see Finn wince in a nails-on-chalkboard kind-of-way. Blaine finally detached from Rachel's lips, and Kurt was mildly satisfied to see slight horror on his face as he fell back into his seat.

Rachel giggled. "Your turn to spin, Blaine." Kurt was just letting out his breath when he heard this. Oh man, what if he had to kiss Sam, or _Finn?_ That would be disastrous. Blaine flicked the neck of the bottle, hiccupping slightly, and pumping his fist in the air when it landed on… Kurt. The other boy turned bright red, chanting "No way. No way." as a mantra under his breath. Blaine didn't seem to notice, though and took hold of Kurt's chin, connecting their lips. As soon as they met, Kurt melted. It was rather sloppy, and Blaine tasted of beer, but he was a _good kisser._ And by good, Kurt obviously meant the _most amazing kisser in the universe._ Who else could make all spectators disappear with one kiss? Kurt leaned into the kiss, the heaven on earth, and wrapped his arms around the back of Blaine's neck. Somehow, he ended up in Blaine's lap. Someone cleared their throat. Kurt broke the connection, Blaine trailing after him with his eyes closed. The throat-clearer was Finn. Kurt should've guessed.

"Are you done?" He looked put out.

"Maybe. Do you want a turn?" Blaine cocked his head and blinked at Finn.

"No! Who's next?"

"It's Kurt's turn!" Mercedes pointed out. Kurt looked dubiously at the incriminating bottle lying seemingly innocently on the floor. He sighed and spun it, grinning secretly when it landed on Blaine. He kissed him on the lips softly, tender, unlike their first kiss, which was still tender, but also sloppy and rough. It was short.

"Jeez, is the bottle rigged or something? Let someone else have a turn!" Sam glared (semi) lightheartedly at Kurt and Blaine. He hadn't gotten much action since he and Quinn broke up. Kurt gave the bottle to him, smiling.

"Blaine and I are going to go. I'm getting tired, and if he drinks any more, either he'll explode or I'll have to carry him home. Neither sounds appealing, so this is where we make our exit. Bye everyone! Don't be too hungover!" Kurt stood, pulling Blaine up with him. The latter swayed in place for a second before regaining balance. A chorus of goodbye's met Kurt's ears, and he waved before dragging Blaine out of the room.

After Kurt called a cab to pick them up, he leaned against a wall next to Blaine. The older boy attached his lips to Kurt's neck, biting lightly where it met collarbone. Kurt groaned. Blaine was more wasted than he had thought. He pried the other boy's face off his neck (albeit reluctantly), and moved Blaine back over against the wall. Kurt crossed his arms.

Blaine pouted. "Why're you mad? I jusss' wanna kiss you…"

Kurt sighed. "Blaine, you're drunk. And as cute as you are, it would be taking advantage, and my morals scream at me every time I even think about it."

"You think I'm cute?" Blaine smirked.

"Yes, Blaine. Now be quiet so this headache doesn't go any farther."

Blaine stood up straighter, prancing around in circles and singing, "I'm cuuuute! I'm cuuuute! He thinks I'm cuuuute!". Kurt just looked at him in mild amusement. Blaine suddenly stopped singing and came back to Kurt, kissing him on the cheek.

"Love you." He grinned self-satisfactorily and poked the younger boy's nose.

"No, you don't. You're just drunk." Kurt couldn't keep the sadness out of his voice.

"Yeah-huh, I do. Do you love me, Kurt?" Blaine tilted his head to the side.

"Yes, Blaine, I do. Now, _please_ be _quiet._" Kurt crossed his arms and looked down, not able to even look at Blaine in the face. He doubted the older boy would remember any of this tomorrow, and that was what made it so much harder to admit.

Blaine blinked at Kurt's expression, and then dove in, kissing him on the lips. When they finally separated, Blaine winked.

"The drunkenness wore off about 15 minutes ago."

Kurt turned scarlet. "Wh-what?"

Blaine smiled triumphantly. "You heard me. Which means everything I've said since then was true, although I do admit to playing up the 'cute' part a little. Was everything you said truthful, too?" He looked questioningly at Kurt.

He made a mildly apologetic face. "Yeah. I think so…" He smiled.

Blaine returned the expression. "Good. I love you, Kurt. Do you believe in love at first sight? Because I didn't until I met you. I know that sounds sappy, but…"

Kurt aah'd. "I love you, too. Since we sat down in that coffeeshop when I first met you. You made quite the impression, by the way. Singing 'Teenage Dream' like nobody's business."

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, can I kiss you?" They were both suddenly serious.

"Yes." He whispered. Blaine leaned in slowly, their lips meeting in a tender kiss that fizzed and sparked. Kurt didn't know it was possible to feel such a connection with another human being. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, the aforementioned resting his hands above Kurt's hips. They pulled apart, resting their foreheads on each other.

"Fireworks. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Forever." Blaine responded.

**xxxxx**

**I love writing drunk!Blaine so much! He's adorable even when he's faking. =3**

**This is just a short break from my untitled Klaine fic that is now ~22,000 words and counting. You can expect to see that in about a month.**

**(PS: I don't own ND or Kurt or Blaine. I do own their Entertainment Weekly magazine though. o_O)**

**Did y'all get my Rudolph reference? **


End file.
